A Sister's Love
by Spicetwist
Summary: Luke discovers the depth of Laura and Amy's love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.  
  
Summery: Luke discovers the depth of Laura and Amy's love for each other.

Chapter 1

Laura Spencer sat on a bench in the park watching her daughter playing.  This was a rare moment for her.  Her work schedule usually prevented her from enjoying a simple trip to the park with Lulu.  Her little girl seemed to see more of her grandmother than her mother. 

Laura had taken the week off to take care of Lulu since Lesley had the flu and she was loving every moment of it.  She missed the closeness she had with Lucky when he was Lulu's age.

A young woman pushing a stroller sat down on the bench next to Laura.  She picked up the baby and gave it a bottle.  Laura smiled as she looked at the little girl.  It had been so long since her children were that small that she almost forgot what it felt like to hold a baby.

"She's very pretty.  What's her name?" she asked the woman.

"Thank you.  Her name is Sierra," the woman said with a smile.  "I'm Erin Holder."

""I'm Laura Spencer.  It's nice to meet you.  Is she your first?"

"Yes.  Do you have any children?"

"Yes, that's my daughter over there," Laura said pointing at Lulu.  "I also have two grown sons."

"That's wonderful," the Erin said.  She noticed how longingly Laura was looking at the baby.  "Would you like to hold her for a moment?" she asked.

Laura smiled.  "Oh, I would love to.  Thank you."

She gently took the baby and fed her the rest of the bottle.  Laura began to feel an emptiness inside her.  She handed the baby back to its mother.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at her watch.  "We have to get going.  Lulu, come on it's time to go!"

"Ok Mommy,"  Lulu said as she ran up to Laura.

"It was very nice meeting you.  Thank you again for letting me hold her."  Laura took Lulu's hand and started to lead her back to the car.  "Bye."

"Bye Laura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Laura was sitting of the sofa.  The door opened and Luke walked in.  She was lost in thought and did not hear him come in so she was startled when he walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck.  She jumped.

"Oh Luke, I didn't know you were here," she said as she caught her breath.

"It's no wonder.  You looked like you were a million miles away when I came in."

She smiled weakly at him.  Luke could tell something was bothering her by the look on her face.

"What's wrong Angel?" Luke asked with concern.

Laura looked at him like she wanted to tell him, but all she said was "Nothing."

Luke sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Laura, look at me.  There is something wrong.  You can't hide it from me, I know you too well.  Please tell me," he said gently.

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"I took Lulu to the park today and there was a woman there that had a beautiful baby girl."

"And this upset you?"

"It just made me start thinking."

"About…?"

"Luke, I'm not sure how to say this," she said.  "I'm afraid of how you might react."

"Just say it.  I promise I won't get upset.  I just want to know what is bothering you."

He took her hand and held it tightly.

"Luke, I want another baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was unable to speak for a moment due to the shock.  He was not sure that he had heard her right.

"What did you say?" he finally asked.

"I want another baby."

"A… a baby.  You just decided this today?"

"Yes, I mean no.  Well I have been thinking about it for awhile, but seeing that little baby at the park made up my mind.  Are you mad?"

"Mad, no I'm not mad.  Why would I be?  I love our kids and I would gladly welcome another one, but Angel, there is one little problem that I think you're forgetting."

"What's that?"

"Well, with the problems you had from your fall when Lulu was born, the doctors told you that you couldn't have any more children.  Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but that isn't the only way to get a baby.  I was thinking about adopting."

"Adopting?  Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.  Luke, how would you feel about that?"

"Laura is this important to you?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then it's important to me too.  Let's do it!"  

Laura threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank you Luke.  Thank you for understanding."

He smiled at her.  "So, where do we start?"

"I'm not sure.  I thought maybe I would talk to Tony or Bobbie and see if they had any ideas.  Even if they don't know, they may be able to point me in the right direction."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"To talk to Bobbie and Tony?  No, I can do that, but thank you for offering."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Come on," he whispered.  "Let's go upstairs."

She stood up, still holding his hand.  They took a few steps this way before Luke scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the steps."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Laura sat in the hospital cafeteria.  She had talked to Bobbie on the phone earlier and Bobbie had promised to meet her in the cafeteria during her break.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Bobbie said rushing up to the table.

"That's fine.  I'm not in a hurry."

"What did you want to see me about?   Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Laura said with a smile.  "Bobbie, we've decided to have another child."

"What?  Have you discussed this with Luke?"

Laura nodded

"What does he think about it?"

"He seemed ok with the idea last night, but by this morning he was as excited as I am.  We are thinking about looking into adoption.  That's what I wanted to see you about.  Do you know of a good adoption agency or do you know where I can get that information?"

"I don't know of any but the hospital's family planning center should have the information you need."

"Thanks Bobbie."

"I probably shouldn't mention it Laura, but there is another option.  One that is much faster than adoption."

"What's that?"

"A surrogate mother," said Bobbie.

"I know.  I thought of that, but I wouldn't be comfortable asking any of my friends to do that for me and I couldn't possibly ask a stranger."

"You know I'd do it for you if I were able to carry a child, but since…"

"I know," Laura interrupted seeing the tears forming in Bobbie's eyes.  She knew how painful it was for Bobbie to talk about her hysterectomy.  "I know you would."

"So that puts you right back where you started, doesn't it."

"Yes.  That makes adoption our only choice."

"Come on then.  I'll walk down to the family planning center with you."

They walked out of the cafeteria not noticing that Amy had been sitting at the table behind them, listening to every word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That evening, Luke and Laura sat on the sofa discussing the information that Laura had gotten.

"So, was Barbara Jean able to help you?"

"Yes.  She even went down with me to get the information," Laura paused for a minute.  "Luke, Bobbie mentioned something about using a surrogate mother.  She said it would take less time than trying to adopt.  What do you think?"

"I think its great, except who would do that?" Luke asked.

"I know that's what I said."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lesley said coming down the stairs.

She opened the door and Amy came in.

"Hi," she said to Lesley.  "I need to talk to Luke and Laura… alone." 

"Ok," said Lesley.  "I'll just go upstairs and check on Lulu."

Amy paced nervously behind Luke and Laura.

"Amy will you sit down," Luke said.

She moved to a chair and sat down on the edge of the seat.

"Laura I… I had a whole speech planned but maybe it would be better if I just come out and say it," she said.

"Say what Amy?" Laura asked confused.

"I… I heard you and Bobbie talking at the hospital today."

Laura swallowed hard.  "You did?"

"Yes.  I heard you talking about using a surrogate mother.  I am volunteering."

Luke and Laura looked at each other with surprise before turning back to Amy.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"I am volunteering to be a surrogate mother for you.  I want to help you get the child you want."

"Amy that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to do that," Laura said.

"She's right.  We couldn't ask you to do that for us," Luke added.

"Please… please let me do this.  It's really important to me.  You're… you're my sister Laura and I love you.  It would mean a lot to me to make you happy.  I want to do this," Amy said with her eyes full of tears.

"Excuse us a moment Amy," Luke said motioning for Laura to follow him into the kitchen.

"Do you think we should let her Luke?"

"I don't know.  If she gives birth to the baby will it be like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will the baby inherit her personality?  I mean will it be all gossipy and  kind of … um… well…"

"Ditzy?" Laura asked.

"Yeah.  Remember, you said it I didn't."

Laura laughed.

"No, the baby would get its genes from us I think."

"Is this really what you want?  Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then I say, let's go for it."

Laura smiled and gave Luke a big hug,

They went back into the living room.  Amy stood up and faced them when they came in.

"Well?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this for us?" Laura asked.  "That is way above the call of duty for you as my sister."

"I'm sure.  I want to do this for you."

"Then we accept," Laura told her.

She and Amy threw their arms around each other and hugged.  The began to cry.  Luke looked at them, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Women!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was a little over a year later. It had taken two tries at the procedure before Amy had become pregnant. The doctors had told her to expect twins. Luke and Laura were thrilled.   
  
In the week following her due date, Luke had become a pain in Amy's butt. He called her every half an hour to see if she was in labor yet. Amy had turned to Laura for help.  
  
"Make him stop," she pleaded to Laura on the phone. "He is driving me insane."  
  
"Yes, Luke will do that to you, "Laura said with a laugh.  
  
"Was he like this when Lucky and Lulu was born?"  
  
"Well, Lulu was early so he didn't have the chance. But yes, with Lucky he behaved just like this."  
  
"How did you get him to stop?"  
  
"I gave birth," Laura said teasing her.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot Laura," Amy said hanging up.  
  
Laura hung up the phone as Luke came in. He kissed her and headed for the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Laura asked.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Luke, leave her alone. I just got off the phone with her. She's fine."  
  
"Nothing yet?"  
  
Laura shook her head.  
  
Lesley came out of the kitchen with Lulu. "We're going out for a while. Your dinner is on the table," she said winking at Laura.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Laura said. She and Luke walked to the table.  
  
"What's all this?" Luke asked as he saw the table.  
  
"I thought we could use a night alone, so I asked Mom to take Lulu out. She also fixed this candlelight dinner for us."  
  
"All right Lesley," he said.  
  
They sat down at the table. Luke leaned over towards her. "Laura?" he said.  
  
When she looked up he kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"For being beautiful, for being mine," he said.  
  
She smiled at him and they kissed again. Luke slid his chair closer to her. They ate in silence never taking their eyes off each other.  
  
When they finished eating, Luke leaned over to kiss her again. "Let go upstairs, he whispered into her ear.  
  
She laughed as she took his hand and followed him to the bedroom.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
  
Early the next morning, Luke and Laura lay in bed in each others arms. Laura was sleeping, but Luke was staring at the ceiling. When Laura first brought up the idea of another child, he went along with her idea only to make her happy. When he found out that they were going to have two babies instead of one, he was in shock. But now that the babies were almost here, he was almost more excited than she was.  
  
Laura woke up and looked at him. "What' wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"The babies."  
  
Laura laughed. "I should have know. You're right though. It's almost too good to be true. I can't believe Amy is doing this for us."  
  
"Laura, she's doing it for you. You're her sister and she loves you. I know that I would do it for Bobbie if I could."  
  
Laura began laughing uncontrollably. "That is something I would like to see."  
  
Luke was confused. He was not sure what he had said that was so funny. "What?"  
  
Laura tried to calm herself down. "When you said that you would do the same thing for Bobbie that Amy is doing for us, I got this picture in my head of you pregnant."  
  
She began laughing again and this time Luke joined her. Their laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
Laura answered it. "Hello? What? Ok, we'll meet you there." She hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong Laura?"  
  
"That was Amy, she's on her way to the hospital. It's time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
  
Three hours later Luke was pacing in the waiting room outside the maternity ward. The doctor had said one of them could be in the delivery room with Amy, so Laura had went with her. Bobbie came in to wait with him.  
  
"Luke, you are going to wear a grove in the floor."  
  
Luke kept pacing unaware that she was there.  
  
Bobbie walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Luke jumped.  
  
"Oh, hi Barbara. When did you get here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm nervous. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father again soon."  
  
"How long has Amy been in labor?"  
  
"Um... about seven hours. We have been here for three hours and she said that the labor pains had started about four hours before she called us."  
  
"So she should be getting close. Would you like me to go check and see how she's doing?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure." She walked away leaving Luke to pace alone.  
  
A few minutes later, Bobbie came back. "I couldn't get in, they are doing a C-section."  
  
Luke stopped and turned around. He looked frightened. "Is she ok? Are the babies all right?"  
  
"I'm sure they're fine Luke. This isn't that uncommon. Don't worry."  
  
She took his hand and led him to a chair and made him sit down. She rubbed his hand for a few minutes trying to make him feel better.  
  
Luke suddenly jumped to his feet. Bobbie looked past him and saw Laura standing there looking like she was in shock.  
  
"Laura?" Luke said. "Is your sister all right."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did something happen to the babies?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Laura shook her head no.  
  
"They're healthy Luke, but..."  
  
"But what? What's wrong Laura?"  
  
"Luke she didn't have twins like we were expecting. She had... she had triplets."  
  
Luke's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open and he sank into the chair.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
"Triplets? Triplets! There are three of them?"  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Um, congratulations you two," Bobbie said. "I'll leave you to discuss this in private."  
  
After she left, Laura walked over and sat down next to Luke.  
  
"What are we going to do? We aren't prepared to take care of three babies! Two was going to be a handfull."  
  
"I know. Laura I'm getting too old for this. I just realized that by the time these kids are eighteen, I'll be 74. That's too old to deal with three teenage...um were they boys or girls?"  
  
"All girls."  
  
"Oh great, I'll be a father in his seventies trying to fight boys away from my three daughters. I'll have a heart attack."  
  
"Well I don't think it will come to that, but I don't know how we're going to handle this. Three of them Luke. My Mother can't handle three of them, plus Lulu. I will have to quit my job instead of just cutting back on my hours. Luke what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Angel. I just don't know."  
  
Bobbie came back in. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. Your babies have been moved to the nursery if you want to see them."  
  
Luke and Laura followed her down the hall to the nursery.  
  
"They're so small," Luke said. "Laura, I don't think we can do this, not with three of them."  
  
"I know. I agree with you, but what are our options?"  
  
"I don't know? Let's go home and get some rest. We can think about what to do then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
The next morning, Luke and Laura walked into the hospital. The first person they ran into was Bobbie.  
  
"So how does it feel to have three new additions to the family?"  
  
Luke and Laura looked at each other.  
  
"We have to tell her Luke," Laura said.  
  
"Barbara, come over to the lounge. We need to talk to you."  
  
They all walked over to the lounge and sat down. Luke put his hand on top of Bobbie's.  
  
"Barbara, Laura and I did a lot of talking last night. We know as well as anyone that we can't raise that many babies. We came to the decision that we are going to have to put one of them up for adoption."  
  
Laura began to cry softly.  
  
"Is that what you want Laura?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"No, it is not what I want, but it is what I think is best. It's just a little frightening knowing that strangers are going to be raising one of my daughters. I... I... Excuse me."  
  
Laura got up and ran off crying.  
  
"Should I go after her?" Luke asked.  
  
"No. I think she needs some time alone Luke."  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Laura had calmed down a little and was on her way to the nursery. As she was started to turn the corner to walk up to the window, she saw Amy standing there talking to the babies through the glass. She ducked back out of sight so Amy wouldn't see her, but she made sure she could hear what Amy was saying.  
  
"You three are the luckiest babies in the world. Did you know that? Your mother is my big sister and she is the most wonderful woman in the world. I have always looked up to her. She will take such good care of you and will love you always. You father is great too, but no one is as special as your mother. I would do anything for her. That is why I decided make sure she got the baby she wanted. That is how the three of you got here." Amy said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Her voice started to crack as she continued.  
  
"I'm so hap... happy that I could give my sister what she wanted so badly. Please know that I'll always be there for you. I'm your Aunt Amy. But I also want you to know that giving you up is so hard on me. If it was anyone except Laura I couldn't do it. I never thought that if I ever had a baby that I would give it up for someone else to raise, but I love my sister, your mother that much. Just know that you are wanted very much, by your mother, your father and by me. I love you all. I feel like you are apart of me since I carried you. I... I... wish you were mine."  
  
Amy broke down and headed back to her room, crying uncontrollably. Around the corner Laura was crying again too. She didn't hear Luke walk up.  
  
"Angel, are you all right?" he asked cupping her cheek with his hand and wiping the tears from her face.  
  
She nodded. She quickly told him about what she had heard Amy saying.  
  
"Luke, I feel so bad. She's standing there telling the babies how much we love them and how well we will take care of them and what are we doing? We're trying to decide which one of them we are going to give away."  
  
"Have you changed your mind about giving one of them up for adoption?"  
  
"Maybe. No, I know we have to do it Luke, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
A nurse was walking down the hall so Laura leaned over and whispered her idea to Luke.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
A few minutes later, they walked into Amy's room. She quickly dried her eyes and tried to look like she hadn't been crying.  
  
"Hi," she said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Amy, I need to tell you something. Um, first I want to thank you for what you did for us. You can't begin to understand how happy you made us."  
  
Amy began to cry again.  
  
"Have you named them yet?"  
  
"We have named two of them. They are going to be Lacey and Lisa."  
  
Amy laughed. Leave it to Luke and Laura to stick with the L names.  
  
"Luke and I weren't expecting to have triplets. It took us a long time to prepare ourselves for twins. So Luke and I have decided to put one of the babies up for adoption."  
  
"What! Laura you can't..." Amy cried.  
  
"Wait, let me finish. Amy I... I heard you talking to the babies back at the nursery."  
  
"You... you did?"  
  
"Yes. Amy I saw how much you seemed to be longing for a child of your own. Amy, we want you to be the one who raises the the third baby."  
  
"What? Oh Laura, I couldn't do that. I couldn't take your child away from you, no matter how much I want a baby."  
  
"Amy," Luke said. "You would be helping us. We have to give one of the babies up for adoption and it would be much easier to see it raised by someone we love instead of by a stranger."  
  
"Are... are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes," Laura said. "Will you do it Amy? Will you adopt her? Will you raise our little girl?"  
  
"Yes!" Amy said before she desolved into tears of joy. "You know Laura, we've made each other's dreams come true. I know just what I'm going to name her too. I am going to name her Laura after her special aunt."  
  
Laura sat down on the bed beside Amy and put her arms around her. The both began to cry.  
  
Bobbie walked in and saw them crying.  
  
"What's all this about?" she asked Luke.  
  
"Bobbie, what you are witnessing is one of the most powerful things on earth. It's the love between sisters."


End file.
